Toonmbia's Thomas Parody Casts
Here are some of Toonmbia's Thomas parody casts. Cast Thomas/TUGS Parody Casts *Thomas as Ten Cents (Both the main heroes of the show) *Jason (from Back Of The Knodilike/Casey Jr and Friends) as Big Mac *Toby as OJ (Toby and OJ are both old) *James as Top Hat (James and Top Hat are both vain) *Montana (from Play Safe/Casey Jr and Friends) as Warrior *Edward as Hercules (Edward and Hercules are both wear blue) *Percy as Sunshine (Thomas and Percy are both best friends, just like Ten Cents and Sunshine are) *Henry as Grampus (Henry and Grampus are both wise, kind, and funny) *Casey Jones (from The Brave Engineer) as Captain Star (Both in charge of Steamworks and Star Fleet) *Singing Puppet Scotsman (from The Teletubbies) as Captain Zero (Both devious) *Smudger as Zorran (Both evil and mean to Thomas and Ten Cents) *Arry and Bert as Zebedee and Zak (Both twins, just like Zebedee and Zak are) *Bill and Ben as Zip and Zug (Bill and Ben are twins, just like Zip and Zug are) *Emily as Lillie Lightship (Both the main females) *Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could) as Sally Seaplane *Donald and Douglas as Frank and Eddie (Both twins, just like Frank ane Eddie are) *Toad as Lord Stinker *Speedy (from Kimba The White Lion (1965)) as Izzy Gomez *Sonwene (from Kimba The White Lion (1965)) as Pearl *Casey Jr. (from Disney's Dumbo/Casey Jr and Friends) as Puffa (Casey Jr and Puffa are both have smokey stacks) *Johnny (from The Brave Engineer/Casey Jr and Friends) as The Goods Engine *Ivor (from Ivor The Engine) as Billy Shoepack *Popeye (from Popeye) as Sea Rouge (Both sailors) *Pappy (from Popeye) as Sea Rouge's Uncle *Cractyl and Magon (from Wario World) as The Pirates *Oliver as Boomer (Both found) *Gordon as Fire Chief (Both proud) *Spencer as Bluenose (Both selfish and pompous) *Cerberus (from The Little Engine That Could '2011 Film') as Nantucket *Diesel 10 as Johnny Cuba (Both violent and aggressive) *Jebediah (from The Little Engine That Could/Casey Jr and Friends) as Old Rusty (Both oldest) *Skarloey as Coast Guard *Rheneas as The Messenger *Crush and Gulp (from Spyro The Dragon) as Burke and Blair *Troublesome Trucks as The Shrimpers *Tom Jerry (from Onion Pacific/Casey Jr and Friends) as Little Ditcher *Harvey as Scuttlebutt Pete *Rocky as Mighty Mo *Cranky as Big Mickey (Cranky and Big Mickey are both tall cranes) *Jack as Jack (Jack and Jack are both share the same names) *Hector as Massive Log Slide *Mavis as The Fulton Ferry *Leona (from Kimba The White Lion (1965)) as The Duchess *Flora as Princess Alice *Molly as SS Vienna (Molly and SS Vienna are both wear yellow) *Elizabeth as Kraka Toa *Ghost Engines as Ghost Fleet *The Chinese Dragon as The Ghostly Galleon (The Chinese Dragon and The Ghostly Galleon are both scary) *Scruffey as Bell Bouy Thomas/Theodore Tugboat Parody Casts *Thomas as Theodore *Percy as Hank *Gordon as George *James as Foduck *Emily as Emily *The Fat Controller as The Harbour Master *Mavis as Rebecca *Harvey as Shelbourne *Rocky as Clayton *Harold as Northumberland Submarine *Bulstrode as Guysborough *Toby as Digby *Daisy as Carla *Hector as Tex *Cranky as Owen *Duck as Bedford *Rosie as Pugwash *Madge as Constance *Captain Star (TUGS) as The Dispatcher *and more Thomas/Winnie the Pooh Parody Casts *Thomas as Pooh *Skarloey as Piglet *Percy as Rabbit *Edward as Tigger *James as Eeyore *Gordon as Christopher Robin Thomas/Fun and Fancy Free Parody Casts *Thomas as Jiminy Cricket (Thomas and Jiminy Cricket are both small and main characters) Thomas/Dumbo Parody Casts *Skarloey as Dumbo *Thomas as Timothy *Emily as Mrs. Jumbo *Edward as Casey Jr. *Devious Diesel as The Ringmaster *The Troublesome Trucks as The Circus Guards *and more Thomas/The Great Mouse Detective Parody Casts *Thomas as Basil *Percy as Dawson *Lady as Olivia *Gordon as Hiram *George as Bartholomew *Smudger as Fidget *Diesel 10 as Ratigan *D261 as Bill the Lizard *and more Thomas/The Jungle Book Parody Casts *Skarloey as Mowgli *Thomas as Baloo *Gordon as Bagheera *Emily as Shanti *Edward as Colonel Hathi *D261 as Shere Khan *George as Kaa *Molly as Winifred Thomas/Oliver and Company Parody Casts *Thomas as Dodger *Skarloey as Oliver *Emily as Rita *James as Tito *Henry as Francis *Gordon as Einstein *Casey Jones (The Brave Engineer) as Fagin *Diesel 10 as Sykes *Lady as Penny *Edward as Winston *Mavis as Georgette *Arry and Bert as Roscoe and DeSoto Thomas/Snow White and the Seven Dwarves Parody Casts *Emily as Snow White *Thomas as The Prince *Casey Jr (from Dumbo) as Doc *James as Grumpy *Johnny (from The Brave Engineer) as Happy *Toby as Sleepy *Skarloey as Bashful *Edward as Sneezy *Rhebeas as Dopey *D261 as Huntsman *Daisy as The Queen *Diesel 10 as The Witch Thomas/Lady and the Tramp Parody Casts *Thomas as Tramp *Emily as Lady *Gordon as Jock *Henry as Trusty *Madame Medusa (from The Rescuers) as Aunt Sarah *Bill and Ben as Si and Am *Ivor (from Ivor the Engine) as The beaver *Spencer as Tony *James as Joe *Devious Diesel as The Rat *Casey Jones (from The Brave Engineer) as Jim Dear *Penelope Pitstop (from The Perils of Penelope Pitstop) as Darling Thomas/Pinocchio Parody Casts *Skarloey as Pinocchio *Edward as Geopetto *Thomas as Jiminy Cricket *Emily as The Blue Fairy *Devious Diesel as Stormboli *Rheneas as Figaro *Lady as Cleo *Diesel 10 as The Wicked Coachman *Cerberus (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as Monstro The Whale Thomas/Peter Pan Parody Casts *Thomas as Peter Pan *Emily as Wendy *Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could) as Tinker Bell *Duck as John *Oliver as Michael *Sir Topham Hatt as George Darling *Lady Hatt as Wendy Darling *Stepney as Slightly *Bill as Cubby *Bash and Dash as The Twins *Ferdinand as Nibs *Ben as Tootles Thomas/Alice in Wonderland Parody Casts *Emily as Alice *Molly as Alice's Sister *Lady as Dinah *Captain Star (from TUGS) as Doorknob *Henry as Dodo *James as Mad Hatter *Daisy as The Queen Of Hearts Thomas/Bambi Parody Casts *Sir Handel as Young Bambi *Duck as Young Thumper *Peter Sam as Young Flower *Madge as Young Faline *Thomas as Adult Bambi *Percy as Adult Thumper *Toby as Adult Flower *Emily as Adult Faline *Lady as Bambi's Mother *Montana (from Play Safe) as The Prince Of The Forest *Jason (from Back to the Klondike) as Friend Owl *Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could) as Mrs Quail *Rosie as Girl Bunny *Flora as Girl Skunk *Dowager Hatt as Quail Mother *James as Mr Mole *Harrison (from Chuggington) as The Man *Devious Diesel as Ronno *Troublesome Trucks as The Dogs *Spencer as The Porcupine Thomas/Robin Hood Parody Casts *Thomas as Robin Hood *Diesel 10 as Prince John *Percy as Friar Tuck *Devious Diesel as The Sheriff of Nottingham *Skarloey as Skippy *Rheneas as Toby *Lady as Sis *Mavis as Lady Kluck *Emily as Maid Marian *Smudger as Sir Hiss *Rosie as Mrs. Rabbit *Arry as Trigger *Bert as Nutsy Thomas/The Lion King 1 Parody Casts *Edward as Mufasa *Molly as Sarabi *Mavis as Sarafina *Sir Handel as Young Simba *Lady as Young Nala *Casey Jr (from Dumbo) as Adult Simba *Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could) as Adult Nala *Oliver as Zazu *James as Timon *Henry as Pumbaa *Duck as Rafiki *Diesel 10 as Scar *Daisy as Shenzi *D261 as Banzai *Diesel as Ed *and more Thomas/The Aristocats Parody Casts *Skarloey as Toulouse *Rheneas as Berlioz *Lady as Marie *Emily as Duchess *Thomas as Thomas,O Mally *Sailor John as The Milk Men *Spencer as Edgar Thomas/Aladdin Parody Casts *Thomas as Aladdin *Sir Handel as Abu *Henry as Genie *Emily as Princess Jasmine *Spencer as Jafar *Duncan as Iago *Sir Topham Hatt as The Sultan Thomas/Cinderella Parody Casts *Emily as Cinderella *Thomas as Prince Charming *Lady Hatt as The Fairy Godmother *Gordon as The King *Henry as The Grand Duke *Skarloey as Jaq *Rheneas as Gus *Diesel 10 as Lucifer *Daisy as The Wicked Witch *Toby as Bruno *and more Thomas/The Rescuers Parody Casts *Thomas as Bernard *Emily as Miss Bianca *Lady as Penny *Daisy as Madame Medusa *Arry and Bert as Nero and Brutus *Diesel as Mr Snoops Thomas/The Black Cauldron Parody Casts *Thomas as Taran *Emily as Princess Eilonwy *Toby as Fflewddur Fflam *Percy as Gurgi *Edward as Dallben *S.C.Ruffey as Creeper *Diesel 10 as The Horned King *Troublesome Trucks as Guards (aka The Horned King's Minions) Thomas/Sleeping Beauty Parody Casts *Emily as Princess Aurora *Thomas as Prince Phillip *Molly as Flora *Mavis as Fauna *Rosie as Merryweather *Daisy as Maleficent *and more Thomas/Beauty and the Beast Parody Casts *Emily as Belle *Gordon as The Beast *Thomas as The Prince *Toby as Maurice *Percy as Lumiere *Henry as Cogsworth *Mavis as Mrs. Potts *Sir Handel as Chip *Diesel 10 as Gaston *S.C.Ruffey as LeFou Thomas/Pocahontas Parody Casts *Emily as Pocahontas *Thomas as John Smith Thomas/The Rescuers Down Under Parody Casts *Thomas as Bernard *Emily as Miss Bianca Thomas/Fantasia Parody Casts *Thomas as Mickey Mouse *Duke as Yen Sid *Casey Jr (from Dumbo) as Ben Ali Gator *Male Cartoon Network Characters as The Alligators *Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could) as Hyacinth Hippopotamous *Female Nickelodeon Characters as Hippos *Tracy (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as Madame Upanova *Female Fox Kids Characters as Ostriches Thomas/Aladdin 2 Parody Casts *Thomas as Aladdin *Sir Handel as Abu *Henry as Genie *Emily as Princess Jasmine *Spencer as Jafar *Duncan as Iago *Sir Topham Hatt as The Sultan Thomas/Aladdin 3 Parody Casts *Thomas as Aladdin *Sir Handel as Abu *Henry as Genie *Emily as Princess Jasmine *Duncan as Iago *Sir Topham Hatt as The Sultan Thomas/Beauty and the Beast 2: The Enchanted Christmas *Emily as Belle *Gordon as The Beast *Thomas as The Prince *Toby as Maurice *Percy as Lumiere *Henry as Cogsworth *Mavis as Mrs. Potts *Sir Handel as Chip *Diesel 10 as Gaston *S.C.Ruffey as LeFou Thomas/Beauty and the Beast 3: Belle's Magic World *Emily as Belle *Gordon as The Beast *Thomas as The Prince *Toby as Maurice *Percy as Lumiere *Henry as Cogsworth *Mavis as Mrs. Potts *Sir Handel as Chip *Diesel 10 as Gaston *S.C.Ruffey as LeFou Thomas/Pocahontas II: Journey to a New World *Emily as Pocahontas *Thomas as John Smith Thomas/Peter Pan II: Return to Neverland *Thomas as Peter Pan *Lady as Jane *Sir Handel as Danny *Molly as Adult Wendy Darling *Diesel as Captain Hook *Dennis as Mr Smee *Troublesome Trucks as Pirates (aka Hook's Pirates) *Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could) as Tinkerbell *Edward as Edward Darling *Stepney as Slightly *Bill as Cubby *Bash and Dash as The Twins *Ferdinand as Nibs *Ben as Tootles *Diesel 10 as The Octopus Thomas/The Lion King 2 Parody Casts *Edward as Mufasa *Molly as Sarabi *Mavis as Sarafina *Casey Jr (from Dumbo) as Adult Simba *Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could) as Adult Nala *Oliver as Zazu *James as Timon *Henry as Pumbaa *Duck as Rafiki *Daisy as Zira *Lady as Young Kiara *Emily as Adult Kiara *Sir Handel as Young Kovu *Thomas as Adult Kovu *Smudger as Nuka *Elizabeth as Vitani *and more Thomas/The Lion King 3 Parody Casts *Edward as Mufasa *Molly as Sarabi *Rosie as Sarafina *Sir Handel as Young Simba *Lady as Young Nala *Casey Jr (from Dumbo) as Adult Simba *Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could) as Adult Nala *Oliver as Zazu *James as Timon *Henry as Pumbaa *Duck as Rafiki *Diesel 10 as Scar *Daisy as Shenzi *D261 as Banzai *Diesel as Ed *Mavis as Ma *Percy as Uncle Max *and more Thomas/Fantasia 2000 Parody Casts *Thomas as Mickey Mouse *Percy as Donald Duck *Duke as Yen Sid *Murdoch as Soldier *Emily as Doll *Diesel 10 as Jack in the Box Thomas/The Hunchback of Notre Dame Parody Casts *Thomas as Quasimodo *Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could) as Esmeralda *Casey Jr (from Dumbo) as Phoebus *Ram as Djali *Sir Topham Hatt as Clopin *Stepney as Hugo *Sir Handel as Victor *Lady as Laverne *Sailor John as Frollo *and more Thomas/The Hunchback of Notre Dame II Parody Casts *Thomas as Quasimodo *Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could) as Esmeralda *Casey Jr (from Dumbo) as Phoebus *Ram as Djali *Sir Topham Hatt as Clopin *Stepney as Hugo *Sir Handel as Victor *Lady as Laverne *and more Thomas/Cinderella 2: Dreams Come True Parody Casts *Emily as Cinderella *Thomas as Prince Charming *Lady Hatt as The Fairy Godmother *Gordon as The King *Henry as The Grand Duke *Skarloey as Jaq *Rheneas as Gus *Diesel 10 as Lucifer *Daisy as The Wicked Witch *Toby as Bruno *and more Thomas/Cinderella 3: A Twist in Time Parody Casts *Emily as Cinderella *Thomas as Prince Charming *Lady Hatt as The Fairy Godmother *Gordon as The King *Henry as The Grand Duke *Skarloey as Jaq *Rheneas as Gus *Diesel 10 as Lucifer *Daisy as The Wicked Witch *Toby as Bruno *and more Thomas/The Sword in the Stone Parody Casts *Skarloey as Wart *Thomas as Merlin *Wallace (from Wallace and Gromit) as Sir Ector *Mama Luigi (from Mario) as Sir Kay *Duncan as Arcamedies *Daisy as Madam Mim *Lady as The Girl Squirrel Thomas/Inside Out Parody Casts *Lady as Riley *Emily as Joy *Mavis as Sadness *James as Anger *Daisy as Disgust *Henry as Fear *Edward as Riley's Father *Molly as Riley's Mother Thomas/Lilo and Stitch Parody Casts *Emily as Lilo *Thomas as Stitch Thomas/Mulan Parody Casts *Emily as Mulan *Thomas as Captian Shang *James as Mushu *Trevor as Cric-Ke *Spencer as Shan Yu *Elizabeth as Matchmaker *Gordon as Yao Thomas/Toy Story Parody Casts *Thomas as Woody *Stanley as Buzz Lightyear *and more Thomas/Toy Story 2 Parody Casts *Thomas as Woody *Stanley as Buzz Lightyear *and more Thomas/Toy Story 3 Parody Casts *Thomas as Woody *Stanley as Buzz Lightyear *and more Thomas/The Fox and the Hound Parody Casts *Skarloey as Young Tod *Rheneas as Young Copper *Thomas as Adult Tod *Gordon as Adult Copper *Sailor John as Amos Slade *Spencer as Chief *Georgia (from The Little Engine That Could) as Big Mama *Emily as Vixey *Dowager Hatt as Widow Tweed *Duck as Dinky *Henry as Boomer *Caboose (from The Little Engine that Could (2011)) as Squeeks the Caterpillar *Diesel 10 as the Bear Thomas/Tom and Jerry Parody Casts *James as Tom *Thomas as Jerry *and more Thomas/The Amazing World Of Gumball Parody Casts *Thomas as Gumball Watterson *Percy as Darwin Watterson *Lady as Anais Watterson *Edward as Richard Watterson *Molly as Nicole Watterson *Emily as Penny Fitzgerald *and more Thomas/Sonic the Hedgehog Parody Casts *Thomas as Sonic *Skarloey as Tails *Percy as Knuckles *Duck as Rotor *Rheneas as Espio *Diesel 10 as Dr. Robotink (AOSTH/SATAM/SU)/Dr. Eggman *Emily as Princess Sally Acorn *James as Antoine *Molly as Bunnie *Edward as Uncle Chuck *and more Thomas/An American Tail Parody Casts *Skarloey as Fievel *Thomas as Tiger *Henry as Henri *and more Thomas/Rayman Parody Casts *Thomas as Rayman (Both the main heroes) *Edward as Houdini (The Magician) (Both kind and wise) *Molly as Betilla the Fairy (Both wifes to Edward and The Magician) *Duncan as Mozzy (Both half bad and both half good) *Coaches as Electoons *Stanley as Tarayzan (Both friends to Thomas and Rayman) *James as The Musician (Both vain) *Duck as Joe (Both Western) *Diesel 10 as Mr. Dark (Diesel 10 is a real villain in Thomas and the Magic Railroad) *Foolish Freight Cars (from Season 1) as Antitoons *The Spiteful Breakvan as Moskito (Both take a dislike to Ten Cents and Rayman) *Troublesome Trucks as Livingstones and Hunters (All Troublesome) *Evil Thomas as Dark Rayman (Both attempt to chase poor Thomas and Rayman) *Percy as Globox (Thomas and Percy are both best friends just like Rayman and Globox) *Toby as Murfy *Bill, Ben, Bash, Dash and Ferdinand as Teensies *Emily as Ly the Fairy *Toad as Ssssam *Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could) as Carmen the Whale *Henry as Clark *Bertie as Polokus *Skarloey, Rheneas, Peter Sam and Trevor as Globox Children *Mavis as Uglette *Diesel as Admiral Razorbeard *Dennis as Razorbeard's Lackey *S.C.Ruffey as Ninjaws *Bulgy as The Zombie Chickens *Arry as Axel *Bert as Foutch *Cranky as Umber (a.k.a. Stone Colossus) *Den, Dart, Norman, Paxton and Sidney as The Robo Pirates *George as Jano *Bulstrode as Grolen 13 *The Chinese Dragon as The Robot Dinosaur *Narrow Gauge Trucks as The Dark Lums *The Horrid Lorries as Hoodboom, Hoodstormer, Grim Keeper, Grim, Hoodblaster, Hoodoo, Heckler and Xowar *Spencer as Count Razoff *Elizabeth as Begoniax *Splatter, Dodge, Max and Monty as The Knaarens *Cerberus (from The Little Engine That Could (2011)) as Reflux the Knaaren *Boco as Photographer *Owen as The Bubble Dreamer *Smudger as Ales Mansay (The Magician) Thomas/Crash Bandicoot Parody Casts *Thomas as Crash Bandicoot *Mavis as Tawna Bandicoot/Megumi *Toby as Aku Aku *Boco as Papu Papu *Billy as Ripper Roo *Derek as Koala Kong *Oliver as Pinstripe Potoroo *Duck as Doctor Nitrus Brio *Diesel as Doctor Neo Cortex *Bill and Ben as Komodo Moe and Komodo Joe *Henry as Tiny Tiger *Salty as Doctor N. Gin *Percy as Polar *Bertie as Pura *James as Dingodile *Spencer as Doctor Nefarious Tropy *Diesel 10 as Uka Uka *Smudger as Nitros Oxide *Harold as Penta *Molly as Isabella *Rosie as Ami *Lady as Liz *Dennis as Rilla Roo *Murdoch as Bearminator *Gordon as Crunch Bandicoot *Zip (from TUGS) as Rok-Ko *Bluenose (from TUGS) as Wa-Wa *Zorran (from TUGS) as Py-Ro *Zug (from TUGS) as Lo-Lo *Cabot (from TT) as Emperor Velo *Hector as Krunk *Bulstrode as Nash *Splatter and Dodge as Norm *Bulgy as Geary *Stanley as Fake Crash *Mighty Mac as Zem and Zam *George as N Trance *Duncan as Real Velo *Daisy as Nina Cortex *Edward as Farmer Ernest *Harvey as Rusty Walrus *Elizabeth as Madame Amberly *Spiteful Breakvan as Skunk *Troublesome Trucks as Penguins *Arry and Bert as Victor and Moritz Thomas/Croc Parody Casts *Thomas as Croc *Emily as Beany The Bird *Toby as King Rufus *Smudger as Cactus Jack *Arry as Flibby *Bert as Demon Itsy *Ben as Fosley *Bill as Chumly *Cerberus (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as Tooty *Spencer as Neptuna *Diesel 10 as Baron Dante Thomas/Spyro the Dragon Parody Casts *Thomas as Spyro *Johnny (from The Brave Engineer) as Tomas *Pufle (from Steam Train/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Delbin *Rheneas as Andor *Ivor (from Ivor the Engine/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Nestor *Percy as Sparx *Hector as Zeke *Alfred (from Porky's Railroad/Casey Jr and Friends) as Bruno *Blue (from Dora the Explerer/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Cosmos *Diesel 10 As Gnasty Gnorc *Doc (from The Little Engine That Could/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Magnus *Donald as Oswin *Douglas as Trondo *Mavis as Elora *Jebidiah (from The Little Engine That Could) as The Professor *Casey Jr (from Dumbo) as Hunter *Montana (from Play Safe) as Moneybags *Lady as Zoe *Rosie as Stella *Arry and Bert as Crush and Gulp *Diesel as Ripto *Daisy as Queen Finny *Molly as Inventor Droid *James as Master Chef *D261 as Yeti *Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could) as Bianca *Isobella as Princess Ami of the Fairies *Duck as Agent 9 *Sir Handel as Sebastian the Seal *Daisy as The Sorceress *Mavis as Sheila The Kangaroo *Gordon as Bentley The Yeti *Rosie as Ember *Toby as Blink *Oliver as Flame *Spencer as Red *Hiro as Ignitus *Murdoch as Volteer *Connor as Cyril *Edward as Terrador *Emily as Cynder *Humbert (from Snow White) as Ice King *Duke as Kane *Salty as Sparx's Father *Old Slow Coach as Sparx's Mother *Cerberus (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as The Conductor *Peter Sam as Mole Yair *Evil Emily as Evil Cynder *Smudger as Scratch *George as Gaul The Dark Master *Bertram as The Chronicler *Derek as Mason Thomas/Mario Parody Casts *Thomas as Mario (Both the main heroes) *Edward as Luigi (Both clever and smart) *Percy as Yoshi (Both smart) *Emily as Princess Peach (Thomas has a crush on Emily, just like Mario has a crush on Princess Peach) *Molly as Princess Daisy (Edward has a crush on Molly, just like Luigi has a crush on Princess Daisy) *Gordon as Donkey Kong (Donkey Kong's voice suits Gordon) *Toad as Toad (Both share the same name) *James as Wario (Both vain) *Spencer as Waluigi (Both partners to James and Wario) *Diesel as Bowser Jr (Both devious) *Diesel 10 as Bowser Koopa (Both the main villains) *and more Thomas/Hugo the Troll Parody Casts *Thomas as Hugo *Emily as Hugolina *Skarloey as Rat *Rheneas as Rit *Lady as Rut Thomas/The Loud House Parody Casts *Thomas as Lincoln Loud (Both the main characters) *Edward and Molly as Mr. and Mrs. Lincoln *Lady as Lily Loud (Both small and cute) *Emily as Lori Loud (Both are beautiful) *and more Thomas/The Land Before Time *Thomas as Littlefoot *Percy as Chomper *Emily as Ali *Mavis as Cera *Lady as Ruby *Henry as Petrie *Millie as Ducky *Oliver as Spike *Diesel 10 as Red Claw *and more Thomas/Godzilla *Gordon as Godzilla *and more Thomas/The Wind in the Willows *Thomas as Mole *Edward as Ratty *James as Toad *Gordon as Badger *Percy as Billy Rabbit *Grampus (from TUGS) as Ernest *Emily as Georgina *Toby as Auberon Mole *Stepney as Thomas *Diesel 10 as The Jailer *Daisy as The Jailer's Daughter *Devious Diesel as The Chief Weasel *Arry as The Weasel Henchman *Bert, Splatter, and Dodge as The Other Weasels *Dennis as Alfred *Spencer as Reggie *Elizabeth as Rosemary *Mavis as Ms Carrington-Moss *Sally Seaplane as The Fat Bargewoman *Zorran (from TUGS) as Isambard 'Bilbone' Toad *Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could) as Alice Thomas/Scooby Doo *Thomas as Scooby Doo *Duck as Fred *Lady as Daphne *Mavis as Velma *Percy as Shaggy *Sir Handel as Scrappy Doo Category:Toonmbia